cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo the Seedrian
While Cosmo appears on the Sonic anime TV, she actually makes a 3D appearance in the Earthbound games. She is reveal to be the mother of Princess Rosetta. It was revealed all along that Cosmo didn't really die during the blast. While making minor appearances in Earthbound 11: Adventure in Space communicating with Rosetta through her mind, she makes her actual and very major appearance in Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures, where she appears in reality, in her child form. After the fight of the Dark Lasers, Chase creates a machine that brings Cosmo back to reality and reunites her with her child, Rosetta. Cosmo can go into her child form or adult form anytime she wants. After being brought back to reality, she lives on the Seedrian plant with her daughter. Cosmo has the same voice actress as her daughter, Dora the Mother Fucking Explorer. She is voiced by Amy Birnbaum. She makes a comeback as a playable character in Earthbound: Mega-Star Baseball. Cosmo wears her gown outfit in The Adventures of Paper Mario & Earthbound along with the other Seedrians. Personality Cosmo shares some similar traits with her daughter, Rosetta. Cosmo is gentle and very kind. She is motherly, sweet, and a bit more active to fight than in Sonic X. After making her actual appearance in the video games of Earthbound instead of Sonic, she is very friendly and was trapped in the heart of Rosetta this whole time, revealing that she never did die. After the battle with the Dark Lasers, she is freed from her daughter's heart, comes back into reality herself, and reunites with her daughter, Rosetta, who's been dreaming that she'll one day reunite with her mother. Since then, she becomes a reocurring character in the Earthbound series in the sports and adventure games. Most of the time she's in her child form, but is still the mother of Rosetta. She is the only person in Earthbound to not have beady eyes and nose (Though, Rosetta has beady eyes, but like Cosmo has no nose). She cares very deeply for Rosetta and is motherly and nice towards her daughter. She spents most of her time with her daughter making flower clowns, similar to Cream the Rabbit. Unlike in the anime, Tails and Cosmo don't show any attractions for each other at all, while instead, Rosetta shares a relationship with Tails, though agrugly, on ossicasin terms they are good friends. Cosmo is a little bit more braver, and still has her hated of violence. In her adult form, her hair is longer, and her rose buds bloom. Exactly like her daughter, she is sometimes shown to be a bit absent-minded, getting lost in her thoughts. She is shown to be quite athletic in the sports and is a go-getter. Cosmo cares for her daughter really deeply, and is nice and motherly towards her daughter and is proud of her. Like other heroes in the series, Cosmo dislikes Porky Minch for harming for both her daughter and her in severval ways. Cosmo is also headstrong, level-headed, kind-hearted, and determined. Relationships Rosetta: She cares very deeply for her daughter. Cosmo has a very strong bond with her daughter and spents most of her time with her. They share very great chemistry in the sports. Tails: Despite their romance in Sonic X, in the video game of Earthbound and Sonic, they don't share any love affections in each other, at all. Despite this, the two are good friends. Cosmo does call him "friend" often than Tails. Even though they are in love, they choose not to show it. Emma Sparks: They are nice friends, due to Emma's good and kind heart. They share good chemistry in the sports. Chase: They are very close friends. He had helped her come back into reality herself in Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures. They share good chemistry in the sports. Ness: They are good friends, being the friend of her daughter. They share very good chemistry in the sports. Paula Polestar: They are nice friends. Though, like Rosetta, Cosmo doesn't like Paula's hotheaded side. They share good chemistry in the sports. Samantha: They are good friends. They share good chemistry in the sports. Lucas: They are seen to be nice friends. They share good chemistry in the sports. Cream the Rabbit: They are true friends just like in the anime. She is seen spenting time with her while with Emma, Marissa, and Charmy. Amy Rose: She is good friends with Amy Rose. Cosmo's Adult Form In her adult form, she is said to be a bit stronger than in her child's form. But she is in her child's form most of the time. In her adult form, she has bloomed razzle dazzle rose pink roses. Cosmo has very long hair of the color of lime green. Her body appearance is different from younger form. She has sided bangs on her cheeks. She is much more bigger than other seedrians She seems more determine in her adult form. Cosmo is seems to have more power in her Adult self. Cosmo gives birth to her offspring and now turns into a big tree. She gives and has new birth children. Though, it's unknown if Violet and Poppy are her daughters and it's most likely they are since Cosmo does gives birth to her offspring. Relationships, Friendships, and Enemies She shares lots of friendships, but has enemies: Rosetta the Seedrian (has a great bond with her daughter; daughter) Galaxina the Seedrian (sister) Earthia the Seedrian (mother) Violet the Seedrian (good friend; possible daughter) Poppy the Seedrian (good friend; possible daughter) Starla the Seedrian (good friend) Rue the Seedrian (good friend) Daisy the Seedrian (good friend) Jasmine the Seedrian (good friends) Chrysanthemum the Seedrian (good friends) Ness (close friends) Miles "Tails" Prower (good friends) Chase (very close friends) Cream (good friends) Amy Rose (good friends) Emma Sparks (nice friends) Lucas (nice friends) Samantha (close friends) Vanilla (nice friends) Porky Minch (worst enemy) Hokey Pitch (enemy) Loverina Flirts (enemy) Dark Lasers (major enemy) Main Outfits and Sports Outfits Cosmo main outfit is mainly her flower dress, in both of her forms. In her main sports' outfit, she wears a leafy skirt with a tanktop, with her buds blooming. In her main sports outfit as an adult, it's different, being much longer and her buds a bit bigger. Her outfits first appearance were in Earthbound Mega-Star Baseball. The player can switch to her adult form and a baseball game or stay in her child Form. Her child form outfit has a long leaf skirt with a tanktop. She has a bloom tulip in her hair instead of her rose buds. She has leaves tied to her arms and wears slippers on her her feet. In her adult Form, she has a long sleeve brown shirt with a colorful long sleeve skirt. Like always in her adult Form, her hairs really long lime green hair with leaves with two leaves on it. She has colorful bloomed tulips. Family Tree and Early Life She was born as the last of her species. Her mother was Earthia (Japanese version, named Hertia), and her sister was named Galaxina. When an unknown alien race attacked heir planet, the female Seedrians left their planet while the males stayed behind to fight the enemy. When the female Seedrians see the male Seedrians in their "dinosaur form", Earthia tells them they have to destroy them. The female Seedrians are shocked at what Earthia ordered them to do, since the males are their species. Earthia says that the male Seedrians will only cause harm to the galaxy. So the female Seedrians are forced to take Earthia's orders and kill the male Seedrians. However, the commander of the males, Lucas, otherwise known as Dark Oak, somehow survives and transforms into the Metarex. Later on, Earthia turns into her true form, a giant tree. She gives birth to her final child, Cosmo. Eight years later, Cosmo is shown to have grown up into a gentle little girl. Her older sister, Galaxina, had a bond with her. She is loyal to her mother when Earthia turned into a giant tree using a fake Planet Egg, and is happy enough to do chores. Although, Cosmo is absent-minded and always played her "pretended game" again. It is shown that Cosmo's annoyed at Galaxina for jokingly teasing her for her pretend game. Soon, later, the Metarex (the male Seedrians who died on their planet) come back for revenge on the female Seedrians for trying to destroy them. Cosmo is shocked by this and is separated from her sister, her friends, and her family. Cosmo runs away, and part of the ship that holds Cosmo's friends and family gets blown up, killing them. Cosmo still survives, and keeps running, scared and confused. One Metarex comes in right at that moment, and comes at Cosmo. Cosmo is too scared to move away, and during that moment that Metarex says that she'll be the perfect spy for the Metarex, making Cosmo's amulet shine, being controlled through her head. It doesn't show what happens next, and never shows how Cosmo escapes. It is most likely that the Metarex let Cosmo go, and she made it to the escape pod causing her to leave the ship. Despite Cosmo's death, she was shown to be still alive, with her clan, in a new world. Before giving birth to Rosetta, Cosmo used to live on a planet with her clan that died, but was shown to still be alive. Cosmo was the leader of her clan alongside Earthia and Galaxina. She was a close friends with a Seedrian girl named Shadow Goddess. But, when a mysterious species called the Dark Lasers showed up one day on their planet, their friendship was ruined. Cosmo proclaimed that it was too dangerous to stay at their planet any longer, so she told all Seedrians to retreat from their planet so that they could move to a much safer home along with her. But Shadow Goddess refused to leave and said she wanted to let the enemy win. Cosmo, shocked by her best friend's words, tried to reason with her, but Shadow Goddess refused to listen to Cosmo. Cosmo says they do not really have a choice. Shadow Goddess is then sent into a deep rage. Cosmo leaves with nearly everyone of her clan in a huge spaceship called the Mothership. When Cosmo finds out that they left Shadow Goddess, she tries to turn the ship around, but they are too far out the dimension of theirs, and they leave. Cosmo is sad by this, and wishes that she never left her closest friend behind. Though, it was later revealed Shadow Goddess left them on purpose so she could stop the Dark Lasers herself. But Shadow Goddess then thinks about how Cosmo and the others wouldn't listen to her, which makes her completely enraged just thinking about it. Suddenly, a boulder falls right on top of Shadow Goddess, sealing her death. However, Shadow Goddess survived getting hit and was tranformed into a Dark Laser, becoming the leader of the Dark Lasers. Later, Cosmo gave birth to a baby girl Seedrian and named her Rosetta. She was holding her in her arms. Earthia was pretty eager to see her daughter's baby, as were the others. Rosetta smiles and says "Mommy" to Cosmo, making Cosmo very happy as she gives her daughter her name. Cosmo promises to Baby Rosetta that she'll always love and care for Rosetta forever. Baby Rosetta says "Rosetta loves mommy" making all the Seedrians giggle, Cosmo included. Cosmo says she loves her too. Galaxina points out Rosetta is a really cute baby. Suddenly the Dark Lasers appear, and tell Cosmo to hand the baby over to them. Baby Rosetta starts crying as Cosmo says to Baby Rosetta that "Mama's here, she'll protect her." When Cosmo refuses to give up her daughter to them, the Dark Lasers zap her with their lasers, while the Seedrians are shocked at Cosmo getting hurt. During Cosmo getting hurt by the lasers, she drops crying Rosetta. The Dark Lasers suck Cosmo's body into Rosetta's heart. Before getting her body sucked into her daughter's heart, Cosmo shouts out, "ROSETTA!" Cosmo was then trapped in Rosetta's heart all those years, while Rosetta was being raised by a different group of Seedrians. Appearances Earthbound 11: Adventure in Space (speaking cameo) Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures (actually true appearance) Earthbound Mega-Star Baseball (playable character) Earthbound Heroes As Leader of the Seedrian Planet She is the Leader of the Seedrian Planet as her daughter is the princess. Team Flowers Is Rosetta's Team, which has Rosetta, Cosmo, and it's still unknown if Galaxina or Earthia's going to be in the Team. Their team power is exploring Flowers causing damage to most enemies. They rival against Team Ryan and Team Power Houses. They team since Porky used plant killer on their planet and they go get revenge on him: No 26 Cosmo the Seedrian by Dantemustdie00.jpg Adult-Cosmo-cosmo-the-seedrian-8959746-300-383.jpg Cosmo_T_Princess_and_Frog_by_aprict.jpg|Line Art of her Main Dress Gown Category:Females Category:Seedrians